untitled vampire story suggestions welcome
by Wanting But Not Knowing
Summary: she vowed to kill him. he vowed to love her..... what wil happen?? this is a Christine Feehan fanfic with a few diffrences so i can put it up on other sites. the character Aidan is in no way the same as her character Aidan in Dark Fire
1. Prologue

Summary: He vowed to love her for all eternity. She vowed to kill him, if it was the last thing she ever did. A Vampire Story  
  
Prologue:  
  
She woke up and instantly felt the elongated incisors on her tongue. So it wasn't a dream. Scenes of terror from the night before flooded her mind.  
  
Walking down the street to see her sister in a play. Leaving the play. Hearing a noise in the shadows. No, hearing a voice in the shadows. A voice calling her name. That's where it all began. All the horror, all the regret, all the shame. All the darkness. And nothing could change it or make it go away.  
  
She wished she could go back to the night before and stop herself from following that melodically beautiful voice; stop herself from going with the unreal man to whom the voice belonged. But most of all, she wished she could stop herself from believing that all of this would go away. She knew it would not go away, but her mind refused to accept that fact.  
  
Why was he so intriguing to her? He was only a man. Yes, he was beautiful. And yes, he was… mythological in a way. He looked exactly as a god should look—deep piercing black eyes and long flowing black hair. That hair… she just wanted to run her fingers through it. And those eyes. She would never forget his eyes. They were so deep and she found herself wanting to look into them as she lay in her bed cursing him.  
  
For the first time since waking up, she looked out the window. She wasn't sure what she expected, but she was shocked to find that it was dark outside. It couldn't be any earlier that 8:30 or 9 o'clock p.m. She wondered why she was so late waking up, but she realized that it shouldn't surprise her too much since she knew what she was now, and she could not tolerate sunlight. In all the stories she had read, which was quite a lot because she was fascinated by them, she found that one did not know that he (or she, in this case) had become one until a few days after the transformation. However, she found this to be untrue now.  
  
Maybe she was just imagining it. That was it. One too many books before bed about them. She kept telling herself that until she really believed it, but deep down she knew. She knew there was no way she would ever wake up this late—this was when she usually went to bed at night. She also knew that her teeth were not naturally like they were now. And the hunger. The gnawing hunger in the pit of her stomach that twisted into pain as time wore on. She knew that only one thing could sate her yearning, if only for a night.  
  
Blood.  
  
Many miles away, a man woke with a start. He felt his beloved's pain and anger. Anger he had caused. Oh how he wished he could take it away, but then she could never be his and oh what pain that would cause them both in the end.  
  
He vowed to love her forever.  
  
She vowed to kill him. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
A sharp pain stabbed Aidan's chest as he realized how his beloved RaeAnna thought of him. How could he show her everything she needed to know if she vowed to kill him for joining them together for all eternity? He could not stand to be away from her, yet he would have to learn to go days, maybe even longer, doing just that to keep her, as well as himself safe; he knew perfectly well what she was capable of doing, even if she wasn't aware of her strengths. He could only hope that she would find away around her anger and see the love that they could, and should share.  
  
Though he was determined to have her as his own, he forced himself to exercise self-control. He could not simply demand that she accept all that was happening and claim her as his own, though he very much wished to do so.  
  
He thought longingly of holding her soft frame close to him and smelling the sweet strawberry of her shampoo. He saw her as vividly in his mind at that moment as if she had really been standing right in front of him. He saw her flowing cherry-colored hair, stopping just shy of her lower back, and her deep piercing emerald eyes looking lovingly into his own dark ones.  
  
If only he could wait long enough to be able to really convince her that she was destined to be his from the moment she first came into the world. He had waited for her his entire life, and now that he found her, he was finding it hard to giver her the time she needed, but he would never let her go.  
  
*************  
She felt oddly satisfied after her first meal. Although she first thought it to be repulsing to feel off another living animal, as she had been a vegetarian, she found the ritual to be morbidly beautiful in a way. The rush of her prey's blood on her tongue, the warmth flowing through her entire body as she felt her strength begin to return- it was all so horribly wonderful and satisfying.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt something stir, ever so slightly, and she knew he was awake now as well. She felt his pain and his hunger. Pain from what, she didn't know, but she got the impression that she had caused some of it. Good, she thought. He deserves all the pain he gets for what he's done to me. She didn't know how it was done, but she knew that she could feel his every emotion and she knew where he was at all times. She supposed that he had the same abilities, but she didn't want to think about that disturbing thought now, not while she was enjoying herself so thoroughly, as much as she wished she wasn't.  
  
***************** There was something in the sky that night that RaeAnna did not know about, and it would cause her more pain than she could ever imagine… Aidan only hoped he could get there in time…  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. This story is probably going to take me a while to finish because I'm just writing as I think of things, so please give me a little time here. Also, there may be some sex scenes in here later and some other suggestive language, so if you don't like that, I'm letting you know ahead of time. Any suggestions for the title or story line are most definitely welcome at any time. Thanks!!  
~*~Nicole~*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
As Aidan sped through the night, he could hear ReaAnna's scream of sheer terror. She was in grave danger as the one creature powerful and evil enough to destroy his race was after her, and she had no idea how dangerous this situation could prove to be.  
  
************  
  
"You are mine, and you have been intended for this purpose all your life, RaeAnna. I will complete the ritual now and you shall be used as is your purpose," the beast snarled at her.  
"I will never be your anything. I was not intended for anything you could possibly think of," she spat back.  
She could see the shock in his eyes at her words. He had not expected her to react this way. He wanted a more submissive mate, but she was the one he was drawn to, and he would have her.  
"You WILL be mine. Do not try to run away, I will always find you. And your pathetic excuse for a mate will not be able to stop me!" he roared at her, for he was getting increasingly angry at her stubbornness.  
"What do you mean?" she asked venomously.  
"What do I mean?" he repeated. "I mean, of course, Aidan who is on his way here at this moment, and who shall be disposed of as soon as possible. He will only cause us trouble my beloved RaeAnna," he said with a sickening grin on his twisted and gnarled face.  
  
**************  
  
A voice sang in her mind.  
  
'Do not listen to him, RaeAnna. He will harm you and you will never be able to get away from him. This is not what you want. I will be there soon. Hold on, love.'  
  
She must be imagining things. There was no way anyone could speak to her through her mind. And she did not want him to be speaking to her at all. How she knew it was Aidan, she could not explain, she just knew it was he. Though she hated to admit it, his voice lifted her soul into the clouds, and she felt like she would get out of this nightmare all right.  
  
'Aidan?'  
  
'Yes, love?'  
  
'I do not need your help!'  
  
'I will be there momentarily and this creature will no longer bother you. Do not try to take care of him yourself. You are not strong enough. Do not let him take your blood or the ritual will go horribly wrong and you will die. I know you do not want me in your life, but it must be and I will not let you die because you wish to spite me. I will be there as soon as I am done feeding and building up my strength. Do not try to trick him, it will not work. He knows your every thought and he knows you are communicating with me. Hold on, love.'  
  
That was an odd thing to say. She had not intended to fight the beast, but she would have triumphed over him eventually by tricking him somehow. Maybe she should just wait for Aidan, though she did not want to.  
  
'That is the best thing to do, love. Just wait.'  
  
'Will you stop doing that? It is really very unnerving to have you interrupt my thoughts like that.'  
  
'Be safe and be smart, my love.' "Come to me now, beloved, and we shall complete the ritual and you will be my eternal bride." The words sounded horrible in her mind, but for some reason she felt compelled to follow the horrible voice and do whatever he wished of her.  
  
*************  
  
Aidan swooped out of the middle of nowhere it seemed, and attacked the beast just as it was lowering its head to RaeAnna's neck to begin the exchange. "Fool!" shouted the monster menacingly. "It is you who is the fool, not I, for you have chosen to go after the one meant for me. You know very well, Vladmir, that you cannot have a mate now that you have crossed over!" Aidan shouted back, just as harshly. Aidan and Vladmir had been friends when they were young, but that was a long time ago and Aidan could not let that previous relationship get in the way of what he had to do, for he knew Vladmir would not let it get in his way of killing Aidan.  
  
A/N: To give credit where credit is due, I'm taking a few ideas from books by Christine Feehan. The name Aidan is used in one of her books (my favorite one), but I used it in this story because I really love that name and I think it fits the hero in my mind. I'm trying not to use every one of her ideas, but I think she is just a wonderful author and I like her style. I recommend her books to anyone who even remotely likes this story so far. Thanks for all the reviews so far!!!! Keep and eye out for chapter three coming soon!  
~*~Nicole~*~ 


End file.
